With you
by Motek
Summary: Collection of drabbles/one shots about Diana and Bruce. Some of them basing on episodes. A lot BMWW, involving GL/HG and the others. I don't own anything.
1. Winner

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing except those stories here. All characters belong to DC.**

**A/N: *****English isn't my first language, sorry for all mistakes.*  
**

* * *

**Winner**

"Always have to be the hero, don't you?"

He hears Clark's voice from above and finds himself smirking.

"Right back at you."

His own voice is surprisingly full of emotions and he recognizes those emotions as relief and gratitude.

They won.

The Watchtower was destroyed. Their best friend betrayed their trust. They were exhausted and achy.

But they won.

Bruce turns away from the place of explosion and they both make their way through the piles of stones and trash.

The Man of Steel speaks again, a hint of suggestion in his tone.

"We should probably let the rest know that you're alive."

When the other man doesn't react, he makes himself clearer.

"Especially one particular Princess, who, I suppose, is really upset with you right now."

Still no answer, but Clark doesn't need one. He made his point, he knows it.

When they reach the others, Bruce's eyes find her immediately, scanning every inch of her.

She's alright. Her skin's a little grey from dust, few bruises on her shoulders. She's alright.

She sits on a rock, her head almost between her knees, face covered by long raven hair. Her back's rising and falling fast. When she hears Flash announcing their presents, she moves and looks straight in his lenses with those bright blue eyes of hers. Overwhelming relief and longing flashes into them and though she can't see, it mirrors the expression of his own eyes.

He remains still as she stands and walks to him. He remains still when she is just few inches away, exactly in front of him. He says nothing more, except one word.

"Princess."

He can feel she inhales deeply and swallows hardly. Then she finally speaks.

"Remove it," she gestures at his cowl.

He doesn't know why, but he does, what she says. A second after their eyes meet, he feels her hand slapping him harshly across his face. Neither of them says anything. Another second and she is in his arms; her face in his neck, arms tightly lock around him. He lowers his head to her hair and surrounds her figure with a cape.

He listens to her heartbeats. And he thinks it is the most reassuring sound he's ever heard. He wins.


	2. Justification

**So... I watched "Panic in the sky" yesterday and I came up with this idea. Maybe it's a little far-fetched, but be it. And don't get me wrong, I like John and I don't have any personal vendetta against his friendship with Batman, but the idea of getting mad at Wayne suits him the most. He was a marine, he was learned that discipline should be his priority, and well, Bruce isn't very obedient to the Justice League's discipline, he has his own.**

**Also thanks for your comments guys, it really means a world to know you liked the first chapter. :]**

* * *

**Justification**

Diana looked into the white lenses once again before the screen turned off and Bruce's face faded away. She sighed.

"Actually, he took it a lot better than I expected."

There was a moment of silence before Green Lantern spoke. Irritation echoed in his voice. "So what? He just turns us down?"

Hearing his words, Diana frowned. Bruce would never do that. Not in a case of this matter, she was sure. That was why she didn't worry about what he'd said. He had a plan.

"Calm down, John, you know the Batman." Clark said in a calmative manner.

No, he _doesn't_, Diana thought. He would've never said it, if he knew him, like she did.

"And that's the point!" the dark-skinned man raised his hands in exasperation. "We _all_ know him and we still tolerate this!" He pointed at the screen. "He's just leaving!"

That was it. Diana stood up; her hands clenched in fists as she stopped in front of Green Lantern.

"Enough." Her voice was as hard as the expression on her face. Anger flashed in her eyes. "He is _not_ leaving."

John also rose from his seat, facing her. Air suddenly became more tensed than a second ago. Everyone was observing this unusual situation. There was no fight like this before.

"Why am I not surprised that you're taking his side?" Lantern snapped, crossing his arms.

Diana wasn't going to let him take over the lead in this little conversation.

"Had he ever failed?"

"It's not about..."

"_Had he?_" her fists shook a little.

John sighed heavily. "No."

"So you should trust him, like I do." With these words she turned away and made for her seat.

Before she could get there, he spoke again, but this time there wasn't frustration in his voice. There was realization.

"It is not trust, Diana."

She stopped, but didn't look at him. "I am not going to justify what I said, John."

"Of course, you're not. Because there is no justification for _love_."

And for that, she didn't have an answer.


	3. Laughter

**Laughter**

He's standing still, when she comes; his back in front of her.

He doesn't turn around. He's not sure he can let himself. He's not sure he would resist the urge to touch her, if he looked.

His breath dies in his lungs for a one moment, when he feels her hot lips on the nape of his neck.

He tries to regain his composure. Tries to speak. Tries to warn her.

He fails.

She slowly makes her way around him. Her lips move across his bare shoulder, her fingers travel down his back, passing a soft texture of few bandages.

When she is in front of him, he's not sure he's still breathing.

He can feel smoothness of her hair when she kisses his collar bone. The tips of her fingers examine every muscle of his chest and stomach. They caress every scar beneath them.

Her mouth finds its way along his jaw. Every breath she takes is like fire on his skin.

He doesn't move even an inch.

Some voice, painful and hard voice, always reverberating in the back of his mind, tells him that this is wrong. That he should push her away and run.

But he can't remember why.

And when her lips meet his own, he hears another sound. This time it's nothing like the woeful voice. This time he hears a _laughter_. The laughter of the eight year old boy. Something he thought he'll never hear again.

It is happy and light.

It brings no pain with itself, no past.

It brings hope. And that hope makes him deaf to the dark voice.

The only thing he can hear is the boy's laughter.

The only thing he can feel is a pressure of her lips moving against his.

The only thing he can think of is her body matching his perfectly.

And when the next morning he wakes with her warmth beside him, laughter still echoes in his head.


	4. Smirk

**A/N: I missed Flash, really. ^^ This time a little longer, hope you don't mind.  
**

**Thanks to ****tahitiliz ****for correcting me. If you guys notice something is wrong, just tell me. And The-Lady-Isis: Thanks for your comments! You are one of my most favourite authors, writing about them, I'm glad you like my stuff. :)**

**

* * *

****Smirk**

Wally's life was interesting.

He was a hero with a super speed, he had his own city to protect from villains and people, who loved him for doing this. He was also a member of the greatest heroes' organisation, that had ever existed on this planet. Furthermore, he was _the Founder_, one of the original Seven.

Being involved in such things, Flash had seen many strange phenomenons, from angry ancient gods to murderous aliens. But he had to admit to himself that all this stuff was nothing in the face of his recent discovery – Batman's behaviour.

Flash could say many things about Bats. He was probably the smartest ass in the all universe, he liked shadowed and dark places and he seemed to enjoy glaring at people, and Wally himself was the best example for that.

The thought, which would never – never ever, cross his mind, was the one about _smiling _Batman.

Well, perhaps smiling was _too_ big word for that, but at least _smirking _definitely described the situation.

Wally wouldn't be surprised, not even a little bit, if the Dark Knight wanted, for example, kick his ass, but _the Batman_ walking around with a permanent _smirk_ on his face, _the Batman_, who seemed to be... well, happy – that was the strangest thing Wally had ever experienced.

Of course, being himself he couldn't just get over it. He literally had to know what was Bats up to. So, he followed him one day, as quiet as he only could. To his surprise they were heading to dwelling area of the Watchtower, but this was not the way to Bruce's quarters, only to...

_No way_, he thought, trying to calm down, _don't come up with something, until you're perfectly sure_, he told himself.

He stopped in the shadowed corner and stuck out his head to see Batman knocking on Diana's door and Princess appearing in front of him. He almost collapsed on a floor, when the only thing Bats did, was pulling the Amazon to him and kissing her passionately. And she was actually kissing him back!

Flash had to stop himself from dancing with excitement.

_Omygod, omygod, the ohers will die, when I tell them, omygod!_

And with that, he was already gone.

Diana pulled away from a fiery embrace just in time to see a red smudge in the air. She blinked, looking at the man before her. "Wasn't that..."

"Flash, yes."

Her eyes went wider. "But now... We... He'll..." Bruce just kept smirking. "Wait a minute! You knew he was there the whole time!" She accused him.

"Maybe."

Of course he knew, he was the world's greatest detective for the love of gods! Diana was confused.

"But what's with all this keep-it-secret thing? You had to be aware that now the entire league will know in about five minutes."

Bruce removed his cowl, looking her straight in the eyes; his smirk even more evident.

"I don't care."

Her smile was brilliant, when she pulled him into her quarters and leaned for another heated kiss.


	5. Passion

**I really think that in their case love, anger and passion walk side by side with each other. Ehh, they're hopeless. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Passion**

She didn't actually know what had just happened. One moment they were standing on the Watchtower's corridor, arguing about some League's business and she was terribly mad at him. In the next they were blindly making their way to the nearest room; lips crashing heatedly against each other, hands furiously moving all over one another's body.

She barely noticed he locked the door behind them. All she was focused on was his suddenly gloveless fingers on the exposed parts of her skin. She shoved off his cowl in one quick movement, and pulled him even closer. Their bodies were separated only by his Kevlar suit and her armour, in this moment two the most irritating things in the whole world.

Oh Hera, she needed to get out of this right now!

To her gratitude she didn't have time to do it herself, because his skilful hands had already unclasped buckles and removed unwanted part of her clothing. Diana quickly followed his actions, desperately fighting for a breath, while his mouth kept capturing hers over and over again.

"Bruce..."

Damn this man for his ability to have her like this! Greedy and weak, focused only on wanting him. She should have known there was no impossible things for Batman, not even an Amazon desiring a man. She gasped loudly when he pushed her on a wall and lifted her up against it. Gods! If that feeling was the price for this desperate need to be with him, to be _his_, she didn't mind. Not even one bit. And when he groaned out her name in the same way she said his earlier, she thought they really should argue more often.

In the other part of the Watchtower Superman entered the monitor room and saw one screen was turned off.

"J'onn? Why the conference room's camera is off?"

The Martian looked up from mission's report, he's been reading.

"Technical problems. They will be done soon."

Clark didn't exactly understand his smirk, but decided to leave it.


	6. Library

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews so far! You guys are great, and in case you wouldn't know you really make my days! And to Isis: be sure I'll check it out soon. :)**

**Oh, and "Put out my eyes" is a poem I used here. I love Rilke!**

**

* * *

****Library**

Night. She is in a library. She wandered around the mansion and ended up here. It is huge, she has to admit. She can sense dust and it smells like books. It smells like it should. For the months she's been here after the Watchtower had to be destroyed, she didn't have a chance to visit the place.

She moves quietly, illuminated by the moonlight. She lightly touches the backs of books. She wonders, which of them were in his hands. It is not a surprise for her, that her thoughts drift to him. They've been doing this for a long time.

She reaches for upper shelf. For a book smaller than the other ones, with a simple black cover. It looks old and she can see this is poetry. She opens it on a page, which seems to be read many times. It is a short poem.

When she's about to read the first line, she hears low voice behind her back. It runs from shadows of the shelves. He moved as quietly as always, she couldn't hear him. Still she did not get scared.

_Put out my eyes, and I can see you still._

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

_Slam my ears to, and I can hear you yet._

She shivers. She shivers at his every word since they'd been running from the Thanagarians. Since she followed him to the Indian restaurant. Since the kiss.

_And without any feet can go to you._

She doesn't speak for a moment, though her mind is screaming his name.

_And tongueless, I can conjure you at will._

Her fingers clench on the book as she feels he steps closer. So close. Right behind her. Yet without touching. His warmth emanates at her body. She fights the urge to close the distance.

_Break off my arms, I shall take hold of you._

She turns around to see his face inches away from hers. She looks up in his blue eyes. She breathes his scent.

"I think I'm looking for... something." _Someone_ is an unspoken word.

_And grasp you with my heart as with a hand._

He leans toward her; his gaze intense as it's never been, his orbs glistening in cold light of the moon. She feels her heartbeats quicken. She knows he feels it too. She knows he is aware _why_ it happens.

_Arrest my heart, my brain will beat as true._

His hands touch her bare arms. The book falls on a floor. She no longer can think. She no longer can breathe.

_And if you set this brain of mine afire._

She doesn't move when he slowly buries his face in her neck. Then in her hair. She almost, _almost_ feels his lips on her ear, on her jaw, on her cheek. However they never touch the skin.

And when after long seconds he draws back and lets go of her arms, her eyes are still wide open. He makes for the darkness and in a minute she's alone. Her veins burn.

_Then on my blood-stream I yet will carry you._

She doesn't sleep that night.


	7. Moment

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! Ok, I'm really sappy person and I'm rather in the "hot mood" about them, _but_**...** I had to come up with something like that. You were warned.  


* * *

****Moment**

She isn't _just _a warrior. She's _the champion_. She was learned how to fight right after she started walking. She fights before she even knows it. She is fast and skilful. She never thinks about losing. She's focused only on her target. That's why she is the best. That's why she saves lives. That's why she never fails. She is where she should be, always on time.

Until this one moment, when the barrel is aiming at _him_, right at _his _heart.

She isn't just a warrior. She's the champion. She was learned to deal with death, during her training. She punishes villains for causing it. She is the one, who saves people from it. She touches death every day, thought she is never the cause of it. She does not kill.

Until this one moment, when the trigger is pulled and the gun fires.

She isn't just a warrior. She's the champion. She was learned not to lose her temper. Never. Cold mind is one of the greatest Amazonian values. Thanks to that she can feel herself in a battle. She knows what she's doing, where she should hit to win. She knows how to defeat her enemies, she's worked on it for years. So she remains calm as she fights.

Until this one moment, when the bullet tears the Kevlar of _his _suit.

She isn't just a warrior. She's the champion. She was learned to fight for honour, for good, for pride. She accepts it and believes in it with whole her heart. She always remembers this. She brings honour to herself, to the Amazons, to the League with every person she saves, with every foe she defeats.

Until this one moment, when _he _falls on a ground, quiet gasp escaping _his _mouth with _his_ last breath.

She isn't just a warrior. She's the champion. She was learned that revenge isn't compatible with being a hero. Revenge is shallow. It doesn't help anyone, it does not make the world better place. Revenge blinds and changes people. Revenge isn't valued by the Amazons. She agrees with that. She never takes revenge on her enemies.

Until this one moment, when _his _body lies on the ground in _his _own blood and _his _chest doesn't move anymore.

She isn't just a warrior. She's the champion. She was learned to control her powers. She knows that she can hurt, even kill someone if she doesn't restrain her strength. She becomes master of this skill. She thanks her gods for the gift of control. She knows when and how to use her powers.

Until this one moment, when she throws herself at _his _killer. She's punching him hardly, furiously. Tears blur her vision, but her hits don't stop until she no longer can hear his screams. Until there is nothing more except blood on her hands.

She wasn't _just _a warrior. She was_ the champion_.

Until this _one moment_.


	8. Unspoken

**A/N: It takes place after _Dead Reckoning._ Though I didn't really watch this episode, I know how it ended. I would't be me if I wouldn't have used it somehow...

* * *

****Unspoken**

He hears her steps echoing in the cave, but doesn't turn around to face her. He can't. Why the hell does she have to come when he's not able to trust his actions toward her?

It was so close. _One shot._ One unnoticed shot and he would've lost her.

He closes his eyes and pretends not to listen to her as her voice reverberates in the air.

"It wasn't you, Bruce."

Her tone is gentle. So gentle and concerned that he has to fight the urge to run to her. He feels her coming closer, so now she's right behind his back.

"It's not..."

"Don't," he interrupts her; his voice as harsh as he only manages to make it. There is a silence between them before he speaks again. "You do not understand." He's angry at himself about this stupid hint of pain, sneaking into his words. He can sense she sighs heavily.

"Then why don't you let me understand?" Irritation appears in her tone. "For the love of gods! It was _not_ you, Bruce!"

Before he can stop himself, he is already facing her. In one rough movement he shoves off his cowl and his hands grab her upper arms violently.

"It's not about me!" He snaps in her face. "It's because of_ you_!"

There is another moment of silence, this time the longer one. He can see shock and then sorrow in her clear blue eyes. He can't say if he is more angry, because he's actually just admitted it to her, or because she clearly didn't understand him. He continues, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I know it's not my fault. I don't blame myself, because someone used my body. I blame myself, because I don't regret it. Because I would do this without Dead Man inside if it was about you!"

Quiet gasp escapes her mouth and she stares at him, speechless. He lets go of her arms and turns away, not wanting to show the expression of pain on his face.

"I do not kill," he whispers. "I do not," he repeats as if he wanted to make sure it is true. "It is one simple rule. And I blame myself because for you I would break it. I would give up everything I believe just to save you."

He doesn't wait for an answer. He's not sure he wants to hear one. He's heading for the stairs and when he's just about to open the door, he hears her quiet words. So quiet that he wouldn't have caught them if not the echo in the cave.

"I'm sorry."

He stops and turns his head a little, so she would be able to see his profile, if she looked.

"Don't be," he says.

The words _"It's not your fault that I love you,"_ hang in the air as he's leaving.


	9. Time

**I am a masochist. Really...

* * *

****Time**

Life taught Bruce that everything was relative. Even – or rather _especially_ time. He first experienced this relativism when he was eight years old and heard a gunshot. Two gunshots and quiet gasps, following them. He was too young and too scared to understand it that day. It was much later, when it finally came to him. Yes, everything was relative. Even time.

It took the killer two seconds to break Bruce's world into millions pieces, but it took Bruce ten years to stop snapping awake in the middle of the night with a scream on his lips.

And it was just a beginning, because clearly fate had more examples for him.

When he first saw _her_, he should have known better that she was a perfect demonstration for time relativism. It was not because she was a warrior from the ancient island. It was not even because she was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. It was all because she _smiled_ at him. And not only with her gorgeous lips, but with whole her face, so even her blue eyes twinkled brightly. It was stunning and he had another opportunity to learn just how relative time really was.

It took her a month to gain his heart, but it took Bruce five years to admit to himself that he was in love with her.

And it wasn't the end.

He began spending more time with her. Or rather it was _she_, who'd been doing everything to be near _him_. And so she was. They practically weren't going on missions without each other. They became almost permanent sparring partners. Finally every single person in the League knew exactly what was going on. Still they weren't crossing the line. By the time at least. And that was the third lesson.

It took Diana three seconds to say _"I love you"_, but it took Bruce a year to return the words.

He thought that relativism ended then. Unfortunately he didn't know how wrong he was.

They went forward eventually. Wonder Woman officially began dating billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, and after few months every newspaper in Gotham wrote only about an engagement of one of the most beautiful couples in America. That was a huge change. However some things didn't change too much. They continued being heroes and occasionally saved the world from global disasters or just smaller crises, like the one with massive escape from Arkham, when they had to chase all criminals at once. It wasn't supposed to be easy, but it wasn't supposed to be too difficult either.

They localised Cheetah and Poison Ivy in one of the old warehouses on the outskirts. They didn't expect any others, they'd checked it. And they were wrong.

That was the last time that Bruce learned everything was relative. Even, or especially time.

It took his enemies half a second to pull the trigger of the gun, which was aiming at her; but the whole life wasn't enough for Bruce to forget the view of her closing eyes and the sound of her whisper, as she spoke his name one last time.


	10. Confession

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews, I really adore you guys! And I think that after last not-so-very happy stories we all deserve something else, don't we? So here we go!  


* * *

****Confession**

First time he _says _it, she's poisoned and fighting for her life. There is no chance she can hear him. She's laying in fever and isn't moving even one finger. And he, on the other hand, is scared out of his mind, suddenly realising that there is no way for him to go on without her. Just after the others leave and he is alone at her bed, he leans to her ear. His fingers brush the jet-black hair on a side and he whispers to her; the words so quiet that he's not sure he's actually said them.

"_I love you."_

When few hours later she's awake, he does not repeat his confession. Instead he gives her a lecture how recklessly and unprofessionally she behaved, letting their enemies catch her in a trap.

First time she _says _it, she's standing at his grave, clasping a shred of his cape in her clenched fist. Tears are strolling down her cheeks and harsh wind hits her face. She is tired and broken. She never thought something can hurt that much. She kneels on the ground and touches the marble plate with his name on it. The words slip from her lips, even though she knows it's too late. Wind carries her voice away.

"_I love you."_

When few weeks later she realises this was only one big mystification, she does not repeat her confession. Instead she pushes him on a wall and slaps him hardly, not even caring that her hit is a cause of a little blood trickle, which appears in the corner of his mouth.

First time he _hears _it, he is barely conscious after few days without sleeping. Yet he's working hard in the cave, when she arrives with some materials to his case. She finds him almost laying on the keyboard of his huge computer. Light of the monitor underlines shadows around his eyes and his pale skin. Without a word, she leaves the papers on a desk and turns the chair he's sitting on away from the screen. He doesn't have enough strength to protest, when she throws his arm over her shoulders and leads him upstairs to his bedroom. When the words come out, he is under the sheets and doesn't even know if it is still reality or just the beginning of a very nice dream. In both ways her voice floats around him as his eyes close.

"_I love you."_

When much later he wakes up, though she's still there, he does not ask about her confession.

First time she _hears _it, she is temporary half-deaf, because of a wall she was thrown at. She's laying between the piles of rubble, trying to regain control over her motionless body. The battle is almost over and the others have already taken care of Giganta and few more villains. She attempts to make a move again, only to be stopped by two strong arms, lifting her up from the ground. A second later she finds herself close to his chest, her face in the crook of his neck, while he's carrying her away from a battlefield. J'onn teleports them up and she's taken to the infirmary. When the words come out, she is in a comfortable bed and the morphine he gave her pleasantly overwhelms her senses. Still, she thinks she hears his voice through the mist of exhaustion.

"_I love you."_

When later he checks up on her, she does not ask about his confession.

First time she says it _to him_, she is between a mattress of a bed and his body. Her breaths are shallow and quick, her blood hot from the fire in her veins. She feels his fingers on her bare skin and his lips on her throat. She desperately pulls him even closer. Her body arches and a quiet whimper escapes her mouth, as the brief pain flashes through her. They freeze for a moment and she can look him straight in the eyes. Her voice is soft and breathless.

"_I love you."_

The passion begins again and there are no more words, except their names, whispered to one another.

First time he says it _to her_, he has her in his arms. Her warm, naked body fills the space which used to be cold and empty. She snuggles to him and he holds her tighter, not willing to ever let her go. He feels she's falling asleep, so he touches her cheek gently and looks down at her beautiful features. The words are firm and calm.

"_I love you."_


	11. Favour

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! This takes place during _Better World_, just before our heroes return to their reality. Everyone uses interaction between Bruce's younger and older self, and don't get me wrong, it's good idea, I'll probably use it myself, but what about Lord Batman things? Personally I kinda liked him, he was the most reasonable one from the Justice Lords, so I wanted to use him somehow. Enjoy!

* * *

****Favour**

Diana stands in the shadowed corner of the cave, while the others are talking about catching the Justice Lords in a trap. She uses her time to clean a tiny wound on her hand, the one she got form Lord Superman's robots. It's nothing, but she just wants to get some peace before they'll return to their world. Before she will have to face her counterpart. Her teeth clench, when she recalls _that_ woman. The woman, who is no longer an Amazon. Who no longer brings honour to the world. The woman, she – Diana, will never become.

She is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't hear him coming, until he is right beside her. She instantly tenses and takes a step back.

"Easy."

She can't help, but shiver a little bit at his tone. She knows it's not Batman from her world. It is not _her_ Bruce. But it is still his voice.

"May I take a look?" He offers her a hand. She looks in his white lenses suspiciously, but after a moment stretches out her arm. It feels really weird, when he takes of his gloves and examines her small wound. She must keep repeating herself that this isn't the man she fell for, no matter how similar he is. Though her body reacts quite intensively at his touch.

"It's nothing serious," she murmurs, trying to pull herself together.

His only answer is "I guess so," and she draws her hand back, while he's putting on his gauntlets. They're standing in a silence, before he begins.

"It's my fault you are here," he admits. "I am sorry."

She frowns, and wonders why is he telling her this, but gets to the conclusion that if he is willing to talk about it, she wants to know then.

"Why have you done that? I thought you consider this world to be better than ours."

She really wants to understand.

"I have done that neither for your world, nor mine." He's quiet for a moment, before adding: "In fact I had never done such a selfish thing before." He smirks sarcastically, without any humour.

"Then why?"

She doesn't hesitate to ask and he doesn't hesitate to answer. "Because I wanted to see _you_ again."

For a moment she thinks he's just kidding, but soon realises that there is no place for jokes here. Her eyes widen. "But... I didn't die in this world! You could always..."

"You didn't get it," he interrupts her. "I wanted to see you like _this_. Not _her_, but _you_."

She's speechless. For the first time in her long life she is absolutely, completely speechless. While she's trying to come up with some answer, he speaks again. This time it's a request.

"Would you do something for me?" She's still so shocked at his earlier statement, that she just nods. "Don't let him do the same mistake I did."

Though he didn't say who is he talking about, Diana knows. Bruce. _Her_ Bruce. She glances at Batman, who stands nearby the portal's gate, then back at his counterpart in front of her.

"Which is?"

"Running away from you," he responds calmly, without a shadow of hesitation. "He loves you. Or_ will_ love, if he doesn't yet."

Her heart rate speeds up a little, when she hears his words. When she hears certainty in them. But she needs to ask.

"How can you know it?"

"Because before this," he gestures at their surroundings, but she knows he doesn't mean the cave. He means this world. He means everything that had happened in this world. He means the Justice Lords. "Before this, I have loved you too."

The words settle in her mind and she feels their conversation is over. When she's about to turn away and join her friends, she feels a sudden impulse. She leans forward and kisses him. It's actually not a real kiss, just a quick touch and he can barely move his lips in response.

"Thank you," she whispers to him and then flies to the others.

Lord Batman also moves from shadows and when he nods to his counterpart, as the man is leaving, he thinks he's just given him the biggest favour he could.

* * *

**A/N: You know what, guys? I really have to share something with you. I've just found most episodes of Justice League (damn it, because they are with Polish dubbing:/) and while I'm watching them I really think that their creators are _really tricky!_ They're playing with the watchers from the very beginning! I mean BMWW things, of course. Just look at _Secret Origins_. When they all meet for the first time and pick the teams, with whom Diana goes? With Batman! (yes, J'onn was there, but he had to be, because he saved Bruce later etc.). Who wants to observe what she can do to the aliens? Batman. Who is impressed? BATMAN! (Don't think I won't use it^^) On the other hand, who comments on Bruce, that he's a real warrior and wants to save him? Diana! (ok, this one is a little imaginary, _but still!_). And finally when Bruce saved the others, who he sets free first? Diana! Who protect him from the shot? Diana! Who carries him away from the alien's machinary, which is about to blow up? Diana!**

**I'm not saying that she or he wouldn't do this for any other from the team. The point is, that the creators made her/him do these things to _each other_! And it's not just this episode. Look closely to the other ones. Directors always make these two stand next to each other, be in a one team, go on a missions together, talks about one another, _save each other_. They ship them before the watcher even thinks about it! Yay! And I know, my mind is sick, but I really wanted to tell you this guys, this is logical, so every fun of BMWW is right, when they bring them together!:D**


	12. Comfort

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, guys, did I mention that I love you? Anyway about the story: takes place right after _Paradise Lost_. And a little explanation: I don't care that Diana is the Amazon, the Princess, a warrior, a super hero or whatever I can name her. No matter how tough she is, she is also _a human being_. Banished human being. Pretty hard, don't you think?  


* * *

Comfort**

She was banished.

Her own mother banished her from home, just when she wanted to face her after the escape. Just when she had missed her sisters so much and when she'd been so happy she will see the island again. It was hard to see her home destroyed and her all family turned into cold stones. And now, after everything she went through to defeat Felix Faust and undo his spell on her loved ones, all she was left with was the irrevocable exile.

Good reason to cry. She knew the Amazons didn't cry _like that_, but was she even still one of them? Clearly not, because she barely managed to get to her room without bursting into tears in everyone's eyes.

It was pathetic, really, but she didn't even have any more strength to be angry. What would be the point of this anyway? Diana knew the law, she should have been aware that was going to happen after she brought men on the sacred land of Themiscyra. But even now when she was homeless and banished, she couldn't make herself regret it.

So the reasons for her crying were simple. Truly, childishly simple.

She was crying, because she'd done the right thing and was punished for it. It didn't matter how loudly her mind was screaming that it was unfair. She couldn't undermine the queen's sentence.

So she was crying, because she was helpless in the face of her punishment. And finally she was crying simply because she felt lonely and abandoned. She didn't belong to Themyscira anymore. She couldn't say she belongs to Man's World. She was crying, because she belonged _nowhere_.

She was in so terrible state, that she didn't even notice when the dark figure entered her quarters. Not to speak about wondering where, for Hera's sake, did he get the access code. She spotted him only when he sat next to her on a floor; his back against the side of the bed, like hers.

He said nothing, so the silence was interrupted only by her sobbing and whimpers. Eventually it was she, who spoke first. She tried to make her voice sarcastic, but failed miserably.

"I am an exile."

His only answer was, "Yes."

For a moment she wanted to slap him, but then realised he did nothing wrong. Just said the truth, which she had to deal with sooner or later.

She cried harder. "It really hurts."

He sighed. "I know."

She had no idea why, but she believed him. She felt it wasn't just an empty statement.

She found his hand at his side and grabbed it. The feeling of his fingers, entwined with hers, gave her comfort, she so desperately needed. Before she could think and stop herself, Diana moved closer and clung onto his arm tightly; hard sob escaping her throat.

He changed his position, so for one moment she thought she'd crossed the line and now he will leave her. Fortunately, she was wrong. In another movement he pulled her into his lap, so she could snuggle to him without any problem. She buried her face into his neck and tried to fight another wave of tears.

When he surrounded her with his cape and held her firmly, she felt small and fragile, yet so safe. And for the first time, since she left her home, she didn't feel lonely.


	13. Peeking

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This takes place during _Starcrrossed _(can't get enough of this episode), when they are in the store. I kinda made up the origins of Bruce's "Don't be." I just can't stop, when I'm watching the Justice League, there is so many space for ideas to use!^^'  


* * *

Peeking**

They really had no choice, besides revealing their secret identities, if they wanted to save the world and maybe stay alive, while doing this. Bruce took some shirt from the first shelf he saw, and threw it exactly at Wally's head.

"Change. Now," he growled, passing him. He briefly glanced at Diana, making sure she wasn't getting to attached to Flash's hair and focused on looking for some clothes. He managed to find simple trousers with a turtleneck shirt and a black leather jacket. Acceptable.

He headed for some shadowed corner to change and almost chocked, when he found one. Even though light from the outside barely illuminated the store, he could easily see the gorgeous female figure, standing right in front of him. He thanked God for the darkness, because he was pretty sure that shade of pink slowly made its way across his face. Diana was out of her boots and the buckles of her armour were already undone, but she was still wearing it. Bruce really didn't know either to be grateful that she hadn't taken it off yet, or rather curse his bad luck. However he didn't have much time to make up his mind, because she noticed him. The flash of surprise appeared on her face, but in a moment it was replaced by mischievous sparks in her eyes.

"Sorry," Bruce mumbled under his breath and began to draw back.

"Don't be," she smirked at him, without a shadow of embarrassment. "There is plenty of space, you can change here. I promise I won't be looking," she winked to him and turned to the wall to confirm her words.

He _knew_ he should go away and find another place. He _knew_ it with every fibre of his being. So why didn't he do it? Instead he stepped closer and stood behind her; his back to hers. He removed his cape and upper part of his suit.

He would _swear_ he didn't want to peek at her, but it just _happened_. His head turned only a little, but it was enough to catch the view, he knew, he won't forget easily. He wanted to look away, but seriously – he was just a man! And what man would possibly turn away, having absolutely naked Princess of the Amazons behind his back? Yea, exactly...

Bruce always had been aware of her beauty. He didn't try to deny it – it would be foolish and pointless. She was stunning. Now, seeing her like _this_... No, even in his dreams her body wasn't that perfect. She seemed to be sculptured in a marble. The lines of her figure were perfectly symmetrical and her skin in this dim light... God, he couldn't imagine how smooth it had to be. And as if it wasn't enough, she bent over a little, grabbing her underwear, so he could catch a glimpse of her bare breasts. His breath hitched and he immediately turned his head away, when she made a move in his direction.

Now he knew for sure that he won't be able to sleep calmly for the next month or so. However what he didn't know, was the fact that Diana wasn't as bad liar as she appeared to be. But well, she hardly thought that breaking this little promise about not looking could be considered as a lie. And even if it could, she didn't feel too bad with that.

After all, he had _really_ sexy back.


	14. Death

**Death**

When Diana of Themyscira came to Man's World, she had many things to learn. She started from the basics then, as if she's just been born.

First of all, she learned about men, and that they weren't as evil and cruel as she'd been told on her island. In fact, there were many honourable and charming males and she admitted that they intrigued her. Especially the one, who always hid in the darkness.

With time she learned how to live between people and how to communicate with them, or at least try to do so. She was studying people's habits and traditions. She looked at the humanity with curious eyes.

She learned that Earth needed its heroes, needed her. She realised why it did and as time went by she got attached to Man's World.

She was learning fast, using that magnificent mind of hers. She wanted to understand everything she was seeing and discovering and it came to her easily. Until one point.

Death.

As the Princess of the Amazons, Diana was blessed by her gods. She had Amazonian pride and strength. She'd gotten wisdom of Athena, beauty of Aphrodite and spirit of Artemis. However the thing that really distinguished her from the others in this world, the thing that didn't let her understand death, was her immortality.

She knew, of course, what death was. She knew it took many shapes and forms. She was aware that it was all around, while she continued living in Man's World. She knew she didn't bring death to anyone and that she fought with people, who did.

But still, she didn't understand death itself. She didn't understand how it _felt_, how it made people feel. She didn't understand how it made _him_ feel.

He wasn't like the others. Not that the others would ever cross the line, which separated them from killing. None of them would ever do this. They were heroes, the honourable ones, killing disgusted them. But when it came to him, she knew, it was deeper. He didn't kill, but not only because it was against the law, against the morality. He didn't kill, but not only because he was a good man. He didn't kill, because he knew how death _felt_.

It was painful knowledge, and maybe he wished he didn't have it; nevertheless he understood.

She did not.

She tried to ask him, tried to _learn_ what death meant to him, but soon realised that he couldn't just tell her. No one could.

"I hope you'll never know how it feels, Princess," he told her once and Diana didn't ask anymore.

She continued to live her immortal life. She fought with causes of death and saved people from it, but she still didn't understand. For her, life was going to last for many centuries or millennia, maybe even to the end of the world, and it wasn't her fault.

It happened many years later, when she finally comprehended.

The worst battle they had ever had. Many injured people. Many badly injured people. And _he_ was one of them. Diana never in her entire existence felt such fear and helplessness.

And it was when she realised she was learning.

When it was _his_ life, thrown at the edge of death. When it was the man, who'd become the part of her soul, fighting for surviving. She'd never thought that learning will be that simple. She'd never thought that there will be only two words in her lesson.

But there were.

Two words, spoken by Clark after he walked out of _his_ room in the hospital; the expression of pain and sorrow on his face.

Two words , that made her understand death.

Two words, that made her know how it _felt_.

Just two words.

"_He's gone._"

It was when she understood.


	15. Unmasked

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Ok, we're lighting up the mood, people! This is set in _Paradise Lost_, at the very beginning, after Clark tells Diana to go and talk to her mother. Bruce is just being... well, Bruce. Oh, and let's congratulate Blue Boy, because _for once_ he _knows_. Yay for you Supes...**

* * *

**Unmasked**

Bruce was walking through the Watchtower's corridors to meet Clark in the conference room. He had some business out of Gotham, which concerned the League and he needed to give the Boy Scout some information before they'll go on a mission. It really wasn't anything serious, but he had his own purposes to involve particular _people_ in it. Though he would never admit even to himself, who these _people_ were.

When he came to the room, Superman was already in one of the chairs, slowly drinking his morning coffee. For someone, who rather didn't skip nights and wasn't even from Earth he drank a lot of coffee.

"Hello," Clark smiled at his friend from above his mug.

Batman nodded, "Kent."

He stepped closer and handed the man some papers, which Clark read lazily.

"I see it's rather a quick mission," he finally said, after finishing the last page. He glanced at the dark figure.

"Yes, but better make sure that everything will go smoothly," Bruce stated in his usual, emotionless voice. "Get Diana and we meet at the Javelin in five minutes."

He headed for the door, not expecting any troubles with doing what he'd said, but was stopped by Superman's words.

"We have to deal with it alone. She's not available," he took another sip of coffee.

Bruce immediately turned around and narrowed his eyes, looking at him. "She didn't have any mission today. I'd checked her schedule."

Clark didn't manage to fully fight a smirk, which appeared on his lips.

"She didn't," he agreed, "But I realised that she was feeling quite homesick lately, so I told her to go to her mother."

Bruce felt that blood was leaving his face and he was thankful for his cowl, covering better part of it. He forced his voice to be his normal growl.

"Excuse me. You did _what_?"

Ho took a step forward, but the Man of Steel was absolutely unimpressed. Batman getting mad didn't really make him scared. At least not in the situation like this one, when he was proud of himself just how easily he could see through his friend.

"Told her to go on Themyscira," he repeated calmly, as it was absolutely normal thing to send an Amazon back on her island, while it was almost a _miracle_, that she'd ever decided to leave her paradise.

Bruce's batglare could kill at the moment, but Superman didn't seem to care. Not really.

"You _do_ realise that you can't just give someone a day off, without consulting it with the others?" Bruce attempted to keep his voice sharp and official. Poorly.

The words, which appeared in his head were quite different than the ones he's just said, but he would never speak them out loud.

_You do realise that if she decided to stay there I'll become the best friend of kryptonite?_

Clark no longer tried to hide his amusement.

"Relax, Bruce. She's just visiting her family. It's not as if she's leaving you forever."

_Damn it!_

"It's not about me," he snapped, feeling suddenly very exposed. "It's for the world and the League's own good."

Clark finished his coffee and stood up; smirk now clearly visible on his face.

"Oh, of course. Why would I think otherwise? For example that you actually _like_ her? Or miss her? No, what an irrational thought! Silly me," he theatrically knocked himself in the forehead.

Bruce gave him a dead glare.

"You know what? Forget about the mission. I'll handle it myself."

And with those words he turned away and stormed out of the room. Clark couldn't help, but chuckled loudly.


	16. Understanding

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! This takes place at the end of _Wild Cards_. You'll see where exactly. I'm using episodes shamelessly, I know...  
**

* * *

**Understanding**

Diana was flying above casino buildings of Las Vegas with J'onn accompanying her. They weren't available earlier to help their friends deal with the Joker, but they could still be helpful with cleaning up.

"Wonder Woman to Superman. Superman check in," Diana spoke to her com link. "I'm with J'onn, where are you?"

Clark responded in few seconds.

"Superman here. We're helping with the destroyed building. You're welcome to join us."

"Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Not exactly," the Man of Steel sighed heavily. "We almost lost John in the explosion. Hawkgirl had already taken care of him. And I can't contact Batman." Something in Diana's stomach tightened unpleasantly.

"Got it. I'll check up on him. Wonder Woman out." She said to the com link and then turned to the friend beside her. "J'onn, can you localise Batman? He doesn't respond."

The Martian immediately sensed the wave of anxiety emanating from the Amazon. His eyes lighted up with an orange glow, while he was searching the area.

"He is in one of the studios in the north. The highest floor."

She smiled gratefully and flew in the right direction.

He was fine, she told herself. He was the Batman, he _had to_ be fine. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. And it wasn't groundless. When she entered the studio she could swear her heart skip the beat at the sight of the black figure laying on a floor. While she was running to him, she spotted Joker next to the wall, but he didn't seem to be a threat anymore.

"Bruce," she breathed quietly in case the villain in the room could somehow hear her. He checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

"J'onn, check in," she raised a hand to her ear. "I've got Batman. He's unconscious. I'm taking him from here."

"Understood," sounded the answer.

"Also could you get the Joker? He won't move any soon I guess, but still," she glanced at their enemy.

"I am on my way."

Diana smirked to herself. "Thanks. Wonder Woman out."

She bent down and lifted Bruce up. He mumbled something few times, while she was taking him to the manor, but didn't wake up. She held him firmly and carefully listened to his breaths.

It was the first time she came to his house and Alfred seemed to be a little shocked, when he saw Wonder Woman herself at the door, especially while she was carrying master Bruce in her arms. However the butler immediately regained his composure and showed her the way to a bedroom. He wasn't really surprised, when she didn't leave the room. He just smiled to himself.

Few hours later, when Bruce woke up, first thing he felt except a huge headache, was a light weight on his shoulder. His eyes opened and he found himself in his bedroom; his cowl and cape on a nightstand. Furthermore next to him on the bed he saw Diana with her head located on him. She was asleep.

Bruce recalled the events of the previous night and worked out that she had somehow found him after his confrontation with Joker and took him here. He wasn't really surprised that she knew where she should go. For Diana his secret identity wasn't a secret since Paris.

He didn't have time to think about the fact that she was in _his_ bed _with_ him, because he heard Shayera's voice in his com link. He listened to her explanations.

"That was the shock of detonation that stopped his heart," the woman said.

"Doesn't he need more specialist medical attention?"

"No, he's gonna be fine. I'll stay with him tonight. Batman, about before..." She began with a shade of guilt in her tone. "I'm sorry, I..."

"No," he interrupted her. "We never leave the men behind," he glanced at Diana's sleeping form beside him. "Right?"

The Amazon stiffened a little and being still asleep, stretched her arm and unconsciously hugged him tightly.

"Right."


	17. Seduction

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You know, lately I visit some SMWW group on dA, just curiosity**, **and I say loud and firm NO. Never, ever. Not in my life. And this is my abreaction.**

* * *

**Seduction**

Everyone in the League knew when they should disappear from Batman's way, while he was storming through the Watchtower's corridors. Today was a good day to try this move. Especially since no one really wanted to be shot by the batglare turned on a full power.

Yea, today everyone knew that Batman was pissed off. And indeed, Bruce was.

He growled to himself when he recalled the reason he was losing his temper.

Diana.

Damn infuriating Diana.

Damn infuriating _seductive_ Diana.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him and what button she should press to have him on the edge of his sanity. Yes, he agreed that they were flirting for years, but after Circe's little experiment and his impromptu performance, her actions were _anything_ but subtle. She was seducing him openly and shamelessly. Furthermore, she knew exactly how to do it. Where the hell did she get this knowledge? Was that what the Amazons were learned on Themyscira? He didn't think so.

Mischievous glances and inviting smiles were only at the top of her list. So were provocative words and suggestive comments, when everyone was listening. She also invaded his personal space every time she had a chance, bringing her body close to his. Like last time in the elevator. It was so crowded that she didn't have any problem with doing it, especially when no one paid any attention to the two Founders. Before he even had a chance to think, her whole body was pressed against his; the wall behind his back. He tried to glare, but it never really worked on her. His blood raced up in his veins, she was perfectly matching...

He shook his head at the reminiscence. That was it! That was exactly why he was making his way to her quarters right now. It had to be stopped. He had no idea how much longer he could trust his control. He still didn't know how he managed to restrain himself few times from dragging her out of the room, straight to his quarters and taking her against the wall over and over again.

He forced his mind to get away from this vision. It was _not_ helping.

When he reached his destination, he didn't bother himself with knocking. He's known her access code for years, so he just came inside. Even if the word "came" didn't exactly describe his entrance. He realised it was a big mistake, when she went out of the bathroom, wearing only a tiny nightgown. The fact that her legs seemed to be even longer wasn't very helpful.

_Shit!_

"Hello, Bruce," she said, leaning against the bathroom's door. Her voice immediately low and seductive, without any shade of surprise at his sight.

He glared at her, shoving his cowl off for better effect. "We need to talk, Princess."

He really tried not to notice how her body moved, when she was walking to him.

"Talk?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sure you can be more interesting."

"Diana, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"_This!_"

"What this?" She asked innocently and he glared more intensively. "Oh, you mean _this_?" Diana stepped closer, almost touching his body, so Bruce could easily felt the warmth, radiating from her. "And _this_?" Her hands traced along his arms and shoulders, then across his muscular chest and abdomen. He managed not to inhale sharply. He caught her wrists and that was another of his slips. Now their bodies were separated only by a thin layer of clothes. She instantly used this closeness, raising her leg and rubbing it against the length of his.

"Is this what you had in your mind... Bruce?" Her voice was nothing more, but a whisper and the way she said his name caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"How long are you going to play this, _Princess_?"

He was desperate not to let her feel that his will-power was getting weaker.

"I don't know," she pretended she was wondering. "Maybe when you admit that you want _me_ just as much as I want _you_?"

"How are you so sure of yourself?" He tried to mock. Miserably.

"You're still here, aren't you?" She smirked at him and before he could respond, her lips were already crashed against his in a heated kiss.

He could've done many things to stop her. Wrapping his arms possessively around her frame and responding willingly to her kiss definitely didn't count among them.


	18. Story

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This time it turned out longer than I expected, hope you don't mind.**

* * *

**Story**

It was an old story. The story that happened over a hundred years ago, but she remembered everything, as if it was only yesterday. She could recall with killing precision every tiny moment of it. Every word and every act of heroism and sacrifice. Every sign of admiration and affection. Every little needle of pain, which has stayed in her heart.

She remembered every time they were almost, _almost_ something. Something more, something else. She remembered every time they were just nothing, but still _something_.

She remembered that one night, when she came to him. The cave was dark and damp, like usually. She knew he will be there after his patrol. He always was. He always heard her coming. He never turned around to look at her. That time neither. Still, he let her step closer.

"Princess."

She breathed deeply, realising fully why she'd come to him. This realisation squeezed every fibre of her already shattered soul. Shattered by life, by disappointment, by tiredness and finally by awareness of her fate. Their fate. Or rather lack of it.

"Bruce."

"Why are you here?" He tried to keep his voice emotionless, but she knew. _She always knew._

Her own tone was nothing like his. Every word of hers was dropping with sorrows.

"I'd come to say good bye," she finally answered. "I'm leaving, Bruce. For good."

She was sure he knew that was close. He knew her so well, he _had to_ be aware that she can't stay. Not this way. And she on the other hand, knew there was no other. He said nothing, didn't even move, but she noticed his fingers curled into shaking fists.

"You shouldn't have come," his voiced shuddered. No matter how hard he wanted to hide it. She heard.

She moved closer, so she was right behind his back. He could probably feel her breath.

"You know I had to," she whispered, "You know it."

He suddenly turned to her, so she could finally see his unmasked face. His beloved features.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, this time not even trying to fight the emotions. Grief and regret sounded clearly through his voice. His eyes was bored into hers, and she was desperately remembering their colour, their shape, every little wrinkle around his eyelids.

"Don't let me go without it," she begged quietly. Her hand found the line of his jaw. He didn't push it away. "Please, don't let me go without knowing how it feels. How it could be."

She didn't have to say more, he knew. _He always knew_. She moved her other hand up along his arm and shoulder, then reached the nape of his neck, feeling how wonderful it was to tangle her fingers into his hair.

"I can't," he said, but didn't step back, just continued to stare in her incredibly sad blue eyes. His mind was screaming for her not to leave him, stay with him, love him, but something else kept it quiet for her. She couldn't hear his screams. He couldn't scream out loud. And it was their tragedy - there was no way for them _to be_.

"I know," she whispered. "But just this one night don't deny it, Bruce. Just this night act, as if there was no tomorrow," she moved her body closer, "This last time don't deny you love me. And then I'll go."

She started to lean up; slowly, so he could withdraw if he wanted. He didn't.

Their lips met and moved together. His arms rose and he gently pulled her closer, sinking into her. He felt her tears on his cheeks and salt in his mouth. All sorrow, longing and passion, all mixed emotions accumulated in this one kiss and they both realised that there _will be_ no tomorrow. Not for them. Not in a lifetime.

In this one kiss was everything they never were. Everything, they knew, they never will be; _could_ be. Everything they've ever wanted to be.

Darkness surrounded them. Whispers and gasps floated around. Kisses burned. Every inch of their bodies were touched.

One more teardrop fell on a pillow.

One more sob escaped into the night.

Two souls were merged into one and as the morning came that one soul was lost forever for both of them.

She dropped one more kiss on his parted lips and slipped from his arms. She quietly put on her clothes and then let herself touch him for the last time.

"I love you," she whispered, before heading for the door. When she was about to disappear behind them, she heard his quiet voice.

"I love you too, Princess."

She turned her head only a little to look at him once again; sadness emanating through whole her figure. Then she left.

She'd never seen him again.

* * *

"It's not a happy story," a little girl, who was sitting in Diana's lap, said with an accusation in her voice. She was one of the young wards of the Amazons. A lot of things had changed over the last century and though there could still be no man on Themyscira's land, the island itself had become almost integral part of Man's World. This little girl, named Sophia, was an orphan from France. The Amazonian sisters adopted and welcomed her in their home, among the other girls from different countries.

Diana smiled sadly at her. "I've warned you it won't be. It's story about great love. You were the one, who wanted to listen anyway."

"I know," Sophia whimpered in frustration. "But it's so unfair! Why couldn't the Princess stay with her Knight? You said their souls became one," she accused her and pursed her little lips. For her it was simple. The Princess and the Knight should've been together for the rest of eternity.

Diana stroked her blond hair. "The fate was against them," she explained gently. _Maybe if they were someone else. Maybe if they met in different times._ "The Knight couldn't stay with the Princess, so she left that world, not wanting to be a part of it without him in her life."

Little girl look at her with concerned eyes.

"What happened with them?"

"The Knight fulfilled his mission and went away to find peace he deserved," she spoke; the sea of sorrow on her beautiful, untouched by time face.

"And with the Princess?"

Diana looked away from the girl. Her gaze found an ocean and she could see his eyes again. Deep and mysterious, yet as pure as the water, stretching away in the distance. She remembered. She could find him everywhere. When the breeze floated around her, she almost felt his touch, almost sensed his scent. Almost heard his words.

"_I love you too, Princess. I love you, I love you..."_ sounded all around.

"Did she forget her lover?" Sophia urged, demanding an answer for the earlier question.

Diana moved her gaze back at the little blonde. Her eyes aged and tired from all pain and misery she carried inside through all these long years. So different than her perfect face, now illuminated by the sunset.

"Never," she answered. "The Princess has never stopped loving her Knight."

Far away on the horizon, sun touched the ocean.


	19. Care

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews! Unfortunately my winter holidays are _definitely over_, my final exams start in two months and I really have to study for them - summing this all up: I won't be able to uptade every day. But don't worry, I'm going to write more drabbles, so if you like them, they will be here sooner or later.:)**

* * *

**Care**

"I don't need help, I can handle it myself!"

She'd growled at him, disappearing in a white light of transporter. And now he was here, carefully sewing deep wound on her ribs.

He felt Diana stiffened under his hands and forced himself to be more gently, if it was possible. He'd taken off his gloves before and removed his cowl for better access and view, but it still wasn't pleasant operation for her. He waited few seconds and then went back to work.

_I can handle it myself - yea, right_, he snapped in his head. Damn Amazonian pride.

He was angry. He was really angry, but not at Diana. He was angry at himself. He should have known better, but no! This one time he'd actually decided to listen to her and didn't send any other members on that mission.

_Idiot._

He winced and tried not to think about the woman before him being crushed by entire building. It was J'onn, who mentally sensed power of that hit. It was just screaming through whole her mind. Bruce made a mental note to buy him yearly supply of Oreos for being so watchful. He didn't want to think what would happen. How close it could have been. How terrified he was when Clark came back to the Watchtower with her half-conscious form leaning on him. He supposed he really should be thankful to her gods for her healing abilities. And so he was.

However Diana's thoughts were far from gratitude. She was sitting on a bed in the infirmary, trying to stay still and not to show how achy her body really was. She turned her head in exactly opposite to Bruce direction and let her thick hair cover her face. She was desperate not to look at him. Her pride was burning as hell, which made her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment and anger. He hasn't said a word since they got here. She didn't speak either. She was too ashamed about everything that had happened. She should have called someone to help her, when she saw it wasn't going to be easy, but no! She just had to one more time prove everyone that she is the champion. And now his silence was her punishment. She wanted him to yell at her, to suspend her from missions, to glare at her and leave her, and instead he was _here_. His hands were moving gently against her skin, taking care of all her injuries.

Gods were truly cruel.

Diana frowned even more and after few more unbearable minutes finally gave in. She couldn't stand this silence any longer. Not a second. He didn't want to talk to her? She will make him then, no matter how hard it would be for her hurt pride.

She sighed heavily and spoke to the wall in front of her vision, still not wanting to face Bruce. She could handle his comments, but his piercing blue eyes, not covered by lenses of his cowl – that could be too much now.

She tried make her tone mocking.

"No lecture about my unprofessionalism? No excuses to give me a week or so of extra training sessions? Come on, I'm sure you're dying to tell me how haughty and reckless I am." She stopped for a moment making sure she could keep sarcasm instead of guilt in her voice. It was masochistic, really, but she deserved it. She deserved every word she was sure he'll be yelling in a minute. "Just say it, Bruce, I'll survive your reprimand."

Diana felt as if his hands finished bandaging her ribs. She shut her eyelids, preparing herself for his rebuke, but to her surprise Bruce didn't give her one. Instead he reached and took her chin between his fingers. He turned her head, so she had to face him eventually. Shiver went across her spine at the intensity of his gaze.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said firmly, looking straight into her wide pupils. They both were staring at each other for a few seconds; astonishment on one face, calm seriousness on the other. She wanted to say something, but Bruce's already let go of her and started cleaning around.

Diana stayed still for a moment. She wasn't surprised at the sense of his words, she was surprised, because he'd said them. She gently grabbed his wrist to have his attention again. He looked up at her and stepped closer, as she pulled him. She moved her hand lower and he let her fill the gaps between his fingers.

"You care."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement said with pure certainty. Bruce raised his free hand and pulled some locks out of her face; his features gentler, when she leaned into his touch.

"Always, Princess."


	20. Fool

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Hope you'll enjoy this one.  


* * *

****Fool**

"Where is he?" Diana growled, folding her arms and glaring at the two men in front of her. She was furious. Clark and J'onn exchanged quick glances, realising that she had to find out Bruce wasn't in the infirmary anymore. Superman spoke first.

"Um, I'm not sure he wants..." He began in calmative way, but she interrupted him. Her voice showed how fast her anger was growing.

"I don't care what he wants, I asked you, _where is he_?"

Two superheroes remained silent for few seconds and the Amazon was slowly losing the rest of her patience. She sighed heavily, as if she had to deal with an obstreperous child. "Tell me, do you really want me to find him on my own? Because we both know I _can _do that, but it won't be a happy time in the Watchtower."

Anxiety flashed through Clark's face and Diana was pretty sure J'onn told him telepathically something like, "_She's not joking_".

"When I was talking with him, he mentioned something about repairing computer systems," he cut off, but seeing she raised her eyebrow expectantly, he added quickly, "Sixth level, third door on the left."

"Thank you."

She turned around and stormed out of the monitor room. Clark quietly released a breath.

"If Bruce is looking for me, tell him I'm visiting Krypton," he said to J'onn, shaking his head. Their friends were hopeless.

In the meantime at the sixth level Diana has already left an elevator and headed for the proper door. She saw him standing in front of the wall with computer monitors, right after she entered. He didn't turn around to check who'd come. She felt as if her fury grew stronger.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she snapped at him, losing all her temper.

She was sure he knew exactly what she was talking about. The mission they had about an hour ago. She'd been so focused on fighting that she hadn't noticed a few knives that had been thrown at her. But he had. Before she could even think about what was happening, Batman already threw himself at her, shoving her on the ground. Unfortunately he didn't make it and two knives harmed his back. One of them would have pierced his right lung, if he hadn't been wearing his suit.

"Excuse me?"

She could swear he raised his eyebrows under the cowl.

"Take that goddamn mask off when you're talking to me!"

He turned around and eyed her up, before pulling black material out of his face and folding his arms. Something in her voice forced him to wait for her to continue.

"Why did you do this? It was nothing! Those knives would have hurt me far less than it did you if you hadn't laid down!"

"I doubt that," he said calmly and turned away again, probably considering their conversation over, but Diana wasn't going to finish yet.

"You are a selfish, arrogant and hypocritical fool, Bruce Wayne!" she shouted, making another few steps towards him. That was enough. Today was _enough_.

Bruce looked at her with something like shock and irritation on his face.

"I'm sorry, but in case you hadn't notice, Princess, I'd saved you from getting steel blades in your body," he growled, looking straight into her angry eyes. "I don't think it's the way you should thank people."

That was it. She approached him and furiously grabbed the Kevlar on his chest, her face inches away from his.

"To hell with thanking!" she hissed. "That's the point! You're ready to give up your life for me, but you're afraid of _being_ with me!"

They stared at each other for few moments. His jaw clenched and then relaxed, when he spoke.

"It's not that simple. You don't know what you're asking for. It's not worth it."

She couldn't believe he's just said it. She let go of him and stepped back; disbelief in her eyes.

"Damn you, Bruce. _Damn you_ for doing this!" Her voice shuddered. "I don't want you to die for me. I want you to love me!" She looked away from his face, and added quietly, "Why it's so difficult for you..."

Bruce felt as if something squeezed him inside, when he saw hurt expression of her face. It wasn't like that, why couldn't she understand that it was for her own good! She shouldn't want him so much. He had nothing to offer her and yet she was here – yelling at him with this heartbreaking pain in her features.

"Diana..."

"Don't," she interrupted him harshly, her face emotionless and collected now. "You rejected me so many times, that I can easily imagine what you're going to tell me. Don't bother yourself."

She wanted to turn away and leave, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him once again.

"You don't understand."

"Keep telling yourself that," she snapped. "I'm not gouhmmm–"

Bruce didn't let her finish. If she thought that he couldn't love her, he had to show her how wrong this way of thinking was. He refused to hurt her again, so he just pressed his lips to hers firmly. He felt her gasp against his mouth in shock, but it lasted only a moment. In the next Diana responded eagerly to his kiss. She wrapped his arms and legs around him, as he lifted her up and pushed her on the desk. After few more seconds they were both breathless, but still not willing to draw back.

"I am a fool," he said between passionate kisses he was giving her. His hands were everywhere, so were hers. He almost couldn't believe he'd been resisting her for so long.

"You _were_."

And those were the last words spoken at the moment.


	21. Bachelor

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am sick - in strictly non-obsessive meaning. I just have a cold and it's awful, but I have free time on my hands and I could write this. Yay!  


* * *

****Bachelor**

Diana stretched out on a sofa in her favourite living room and reached for one of the magazines, which were laying on a small table. Huge yellow letters were screaming to her from the front page.

_Final days of the famous playboy!_

She chuckled to herself, looking at the huge photo of Bruce. He was smirking to the camera with that characteristic twist in the corner of his mouth. _Wayne smirk_, Diana called it once. She opened the newspaper and took a look at the articles inside. She caught a glimpse of headlines like _The most wanted bachelor in Gotham – only few days! _or _The end of Wayne we know!_

Diana shut it and threw it on the table, taking another one. She shook her head in amusement. They wrote about Bruce as if he was already dead or at the edge of the death. Sometimes she thought she'll never fully understand Man's World.

Well, at least another newspaper was more optimistic. She smiled when she noticed familiar scene on the cover. A young black-haired woman, dressed in white, flimsy dress and sunglasses was strolling down Via del Corso with a handsome man, dressed casually as well. They were holding hands and the woman had half open, half smiled mouth as if she was talking to her companion. The whole scene was light and sunny and Diana grinned, recalling their vacation in Rome. Her cheeks slightly blushed when reminiscences, which couldn't be catch by paparazzi, appeared in her mind. She moved her gaze lower and read the caption.

_Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne: Love is growing!_

This magazine, like the previous one, was full of articles about them. She opened it somewhere in the middle and saw many photos of them in different circumstances. In the corner of one page she noticed close-up of the gold ring, which was currently on the finger of her left hand.

_The most awaited wedding of the year!_

She'd read few lines, before low familiar voice reverberated in the air.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Princess?"

Diana looked up and grinned happily at the man, who was leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Well, indeed I am since we grabbed all headlines in Gotham," she raised herself on her elbows and kissed him lightly. "Though this one wasn't as funny as that last text about secret Amazonian wedding rituals. I really liked the idea of cutting groom's leg during the ceremony to prevent his escape."

"Oh, yes. Highly amusing perspective," Bruce moved and sat next to her, letting her stretch her legs across his thighs. He ran his fingers over her bare calves and massaged the weak spot under her knee. She purred quietly at his caress. She loved that they could feel so comfortable with each other.

"My favourite was the one about Amazons fighting with best men after the wedding," he added and smirked at her, "Suddenly Clark as my best man seemed to be almost too good idea."

Diana's melodious laughter filled his ears pleasantly. He couldn't get enough of this sound.

"You know, after all those years I still don't get that newspaper madness," she reached her hand and took the magazine with only Bruce's face. "The half of Gotham's citizens weeps over you," she pointed at the headline.

"You mean female half."

Diana raised her eyebrow.

"Mostly," her lips twirled in very mischievous way.

"Speaking about weeping, _Playboy_'s editor has just called me. He wanted to get an interview in my last bachelor's days."

"Oh, really?"

His face felt, "Actually – no. He wanted to get an exclusive session with _you_, but I said they can forget it," he stated calmly.

Long time ago, when Diana arrived in Man's World, she would've beat the hell out of that impertinent man for the proposition like that, but now she only focused on Bruce's 'protective' reaction. He was charming when he got jealous.

She suddenly changed her position and pulled him down, so he was above her; his face exactly in front of hers.

"Are you going to miss it?" she asked him and he could see the glimpse of seriousness in the clear blue of her eyes.

He frowned, "Miss what?"

"Being bachelor and everything about it."

Diana had never doubted in Bruce's love, but the wedding in three days was something different. He was bachelor for all his life, it was going to be a big change. At least that was what she'd read in one of those magazines.

"Oh, you mean all women at my side, never-ending party and-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his and kissing him briefly but passionately, then looked again in his calm eyes.

"-and not having you in my life?" he finished and smiled at her beaming face. "I don't think so."

He leaned down for another kiss. Bachelor's life really was nothing as compared with the woman beneath him.


	22. Differences

**A/N: Hey, have you remembered me yet? Because I'm still alive, and after my exams, and still very obsessed with Bats and Wondy!^^ It's short, more like drabble, than one shot story, but oh well, be it. Hope there aren't many mistakes here, if there are, review and do tell me please. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Differences**

All their friends have known for a long time that they were different. It was obvious like the sun shining above the horizon every morning.

There were few small differences, not really important.

_He_ was a man. _She_ was a woman.

_He_ was a billionaire playboy. _She_ was an ambassador of the ancient nation.

_He_ was from Gotham. _She_ was from Themyscira.

But the list of them was short. The list of them was almost meaningless in the face of the other ones.

_He_ was Batman. _She_ was Wonder Woman.

_He_ was just a mortal human, without any super power. _She_ was an immortal Princess of the Amazons, blessed by her gods.

_He_ was considered as an urban legend by the majority of men. _She_ was worshiped as a warrior and a hero.

_He_ was dark and broody, people feared him, no matter if they were villains or good men._ She_ was proud and honourable; loved by almost the entire planet.

_He_ was the symbol of vengeance, someone who brings punishment, someone who doesn't care about methods, someone with only one simple rule – never kill.

_She_ was the light, she brought hope to every place she appeared, to every person she met with her blue eyes. She was faithful to every Amazonian value, she'd been learned. She cared for every little being in the universe.

_He_ was a bitter and lonely man. He pushed people away, lied to them, ran away from them.

_She_ was pure honesty. She loved her friends, her sisters, she was as close to people as she only could.

_He_ hid his face under the cowl, _she_ showed hers with pride.

_He_ was the night and _she_ was the day.

Whereas _he_ was surrounded by black, _she_ shone with golden light beams.

She was everything he never could be. She ignored it, whereas he clung to it as if his life depended on it. He kept turning her down, she kept coming back to him.

Yes, they were different. Some said that maybe too different.

And yet when they kissed, it felt utterly and completely right.


	23. Mistake

**A/N: Hey there! Here goes another story my dears! Thank you for all reviews! If you notice mistakes please, let me now. And read, enjoy, and maybe review? **

* * *

**Mistake**

Clark said it would be a mistake to marry him.

He smiled then and Diana knew what he'd meant. They were two the most stubborn heroes in the whole world. He said he was afraid that they might someday accidentally blow the Watchtower up during one of their argument. There was however a glimpse of seriousness in his wise eyes and that time she also knew what it meant. Blowing something up meant destroying. And it wasn't about the Watchtower anymore.

Hippolyta said it would be a mistake to marry him.

Her gaze was hard to stand when she reminded Diana of the obviousness. She was immortal. He was not. For the Queen the possible marriage of her only daughter meant pain and sorrows. It condemned her to watch her lover grow old and eventually die on her. She was sure it would left her with nothing more than grief and emptiness. Diana had never stopped repeating to herself that her mother was wrong.

Dick said it would be a mistake to marry him.

And he meant it. He cared for Bruce. He even loved him, considered him a father, even though it was difficult. But he also _knew_ him like no one ever had. He knew how dark he really was, how broken and destroyed inside. He wanted happiness for him, he just wasn't sure if it was possible anymore. And for the first time Diana saw the sorrow in young man's eyes.

Bruce said it would be a mistake to marry him.

But when few seconds later he proposed Diana couldn't not notice the pure childish joy in his blue eyes and not feel happiness in the kisses he gave her after she said 'yes'. She smiled against his lips and let him pull her closer.

She'd never regretted that mistake.


	24. Easiness

**A/N: Heya, guys! Thanks so much for your reviews, you truly are _awesome!_ I'm so happy you enjoy this little thing of mine! So now, after all sweetness we had... Yea, let's have a look at Bruce's mind, shall we? I'm kinda enjoying this point of view. If you see any mistakes, pretty please, tell me! I'm sorry for them.**

* * *

**Easiness**

You remember it as if you were looking through the mist.

You are four years old again and you're sitting in your mother's lap. You're desperately trying to reach something. You think it's a toy, maybe a little car. You can't be sure. The mist is thick. Heavy.

You wince, when your little fingers are curling in front of you, but not far enough to get the toy. And just when you're on the edge of your four year old patience, your mother stops talking to Alfred and notices the frown on your smooth forehead and wetness in your usually clear blue eyes. She smiles then, and scoops you up firmly, reaching her much longer arm to hand you the car.

The mist is almost like a wall now, but you still can remember the softness of Martha's lips against your temple. At least you _think_ you can, but maybe your imagination just tries to fill all those holes in your memory. The one thing which you are sure about this reminiscence is _easiness_. Yes, it was easy when your mother handed you the toy. Being in her arms was easy. _Everything _was easy.

And then suddenly there is another picture in your head. But this one is clear. Almost sharp and hurting in its clearness.

You're nine years old and you're standing at the large marble plate on the cemetery. It's the first anniversary.

The grave is neat. That's all you remember about it from that day. _It is neat._

There are two names on it. And though you're only fucking nine, you realise that since those names had been written here, nothing is easy anymore. Nothing will be, because you are not going to let anything actually _be_ easy. No, not you. Emptiness, pain and sorrow won't let _anything_ be _easy_ anymore. Since then easiness will only bring those memories back, with everything you can't have and you'll never be able to have. For you easy means painful. Easy means hurting.

So through all those years you've learned to do things – get things, the hard way. Difficult way. No matter how ridiculous it seems to be – it _is_ safer. Easiness has always meant pain for you. You've learned that when something came easy to you, you'd always ended up being hurt and broken.

Over and over again.

More and more each time.

And that's the reason you fight it, right? Why you fight _her_. Because falling for her _is _easy. It doesn't require any efforts, any difficult methods or complicated analyses. It's just happening.

But resisting her? Now, that is hard. Like climbing. Never-ending climbing up some perfectly perpendicular wall. One wrong movement and you'll be falling and you know there will be no coming back. And it is anything but easy. It's vexed, it's exhausting, it's difficult.

You find yourself tired. You _are_ truly and completely tired and yet you don't stop.

They say you're foolish and stubborn. You could have everything you've ever wanted and more and yet you continue to reject it.

Yes, they say you are foolish, but they have _no_ idea how right your actions are. At least that's what you keep reapiting yourself.

You look at her across the room and you're telling yourself that you help her, protect her _and_ yourself.

And then you catch the glimpse of her beautiful sky blue eyes and you see that. The same hurt and pain and longing.

You want to let go, let yourself fall, but instead you just keep climbing, desperately clutching to the wall.

Maybe they are right.

Maybe you are a fool after all.


End file.
